Un pastel de nata
by Sayuri Hasekura
Summary: Hermione tiene palanes para el cumpleaños de Severus, Pero... ¿Estará Él deacuerdo?.... Feliz cumpleaños SeV... Lemon


_Bueno niñas, aquí os dejo este oneshot fruto de mi mente calenturienta, un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para nuestro profe de pociones. Advierto, el siguiente capítulo, contiene sexo grafico, sin restricciones…No me hago responsable de acaloramientos, infartos, y demás efectos secundarios… Sobra que diga que este episodio es para mayores de 18 años, y que quien no le gusten ciertas cosas puede saltárselo sin problemas. Hechos los avisos…. Que lo disfrutéis… Este capitulo es especial para aquellos que estamos sufriendo la ola de frío… a ver si sube la temperatura._

Un "pastel " de nata.

**Hermione termino de acomodar su rebelde cabello en un elegante recogido, un broche dorado recogía sus bucles encima de la nuca, y dejaba libres unos cuantos rizos para enmarcar su rostro. Se retiró del espejo del baño para mirarse de arriba bajo con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro, hizo varias poses para admirar su nuevo vestido de fiesta… La dependienta tenia razón el raso negro se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, realzando sus curvas. El ceñido vestido sin mangas, llevaba un pronunciado escote en uve que mostraba sus generosos atributos y por detrás se abría en un pliegue dejando gran parte de la espalda al descubierto, bajaba recto desde las caderas hasta los pies donde calzaba unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja, la falda tenia un corte vertiginoso hasta la mitad del muslo, al mas puro estilo diva de los años 60. Con una sonrisa picara se recoloco los pechos con ambas manos y se dispuso a volver a la habitación. **

**Frunció el cenó con un respingo al ver el traje de Armani que le había regalado aun colgado en el armario, dio un respingo… Ese hombre no tenia remedio. Se cruzó de brazos enfadada. Si pretendía hacerla quedar mal, después de las molestias que se habían tomado Harry y Ginny, estaba apañado.**

**Ya estaba tomando aire para llamarle a voz en grito cuando apareció por la puerta de la habitación, vestido con sus ropajes habituales de siempre y la misma cara que utilizaría durante una de sus peores clases. **

**-Luego dices que yo tardo en arreglarme… - Espetó la chica arrugando la nariz. - Ya deberías estar listo, llegaremos tarde.**

**Snape que aun ni la había mirado hizo una mueca de profundo asco. **

**-¿Y quien dice que quiera ir a esa estupida fiesta? - Gruñó con desgana. - Ni que no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que soportar a tus molestos amiguitos. - Alzó la mano sacudiendo el manual de pociones que aun llevaba en la mano. - Leer por ejemplo.**

**Ella suspiró con resignación. Cierto, no cambiaria jamás. Ya llevaban más de 6 meses conviviendo y lo tenia más que asumido… pero esa era unas de las facetas de su carácter que le hacían tan atractivo … Simplemente era tan Snape.**

**-Hazlo por mi… Harry se ha molestado mucho en prepararte esta fiesta de cumpleaños. - Severus hizo una mueca de burla. ¿Cumpleaños? Jamás en su vida había celebrado uno, ni aun siendo niño, para él no era más que otro día más en el calendario… salvo por la molestia de saberse un año más viejo… Cuarenta ya… Y eso no era un acontecimiento del que mereciera la pena alegrarse. - Tal vez si te portas bien… - Snape la miró por primera vez, y sus oscuros ojos brillaron. - Tendrás un regalito.**

**La boca de Snape se llenó de saliva, la chica lo miraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de una forma tremendamente sexy, la forma en que ese fino vestido se pegaba a sus curvas… si fuera desnuda no estaría más sensual que con ese modelito. Merlín, era su cumpleaños, ¿no podían celebrarlo ellos dos solos en casa? Viéndola con semejante modelito se le ocurrían un par de formas interesantes.**

**-No pensaras ir así… - Gruñó arrugando el ceño. **

**Ella se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de indignación.**

**- Severus Snape… ¿No pensarás decirme lo que puedo o no ponerme?**

**-Solo pienso que con ese modelito voy a tener que pasar la maldita fiesta quitándote de encima a todo heterosexual presente. - Ella sonrió con suficiencia… le encantaba cuando se ponía celoso. - Seguro que ese imbecil de Weasley se la pasara babeando a tu alrededor. **

**Ella sonrío y se separó de la puerta avanzando hacia él, contoneando provocativamente las caderas. Severus tragó saliva al ver el profundo escote que mostraba la curva de sus generosos senos, la fiesta se podía ir al diablo, quería hundir su cara en ellos y devorarlos con dedicación, ese era el único regalo que le apetecía.**

**-No seas tan celoso Severus… - Susurró con tono meloso. - Todos saben que eres el único con el que compartiría la cama. - El profesor sonrió con suficiencia… no podía evitarlo los meses de convivencia solo avivaban su deseo por ella, y ese vestido… Se plantó frente a él y sus manos se posaron sobre su pecho. - Anda, sé un niño bueno y ponte el traje que te he regalado. - Le pidió con voz sensual.**

**Snape se estiró inquieto cuando las manos de la joven comenzaron a soltar lentamente los botones de su levita, ella seguía sonriendo picadamente. Los oscuros ojos del profesor buscaron la hendidura del escote, la visión de la cremosa piel, como aquellos pechos se hinchaban con cada respiración, como los duros pezones se marcaban en el ceñido tejido…**

**- Mmmm …Sin sujetador. - Ronroneó Snape sonriendo con malicia, ella soltó una risilla, mientras continuaba soltando los botones. - Niña mala. - Los dedos del ex mortifago buscaron el contacto con las caderas, deslizándose por el suave tejido. - Tal vez yo tenga… - Se inclinó hacia rozando su esbelto cuello con su prominente nariz. - … Una mejor idea … para celebrar mi cumpleaños.**

**-Ohhhh. - Los ojos de la Gryffindor se abrieron desorbitadamente y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió los dedos de su pareja acariciando su descubierta espalda. - Llegaremos tarde… - Trató de protestar mientras él la atraía pegándola a su cuerpo, su boca se curvó en una picara sonrisa al sentir la gran erección que ya se hacia de notar llenado su pantalón.- ¿Quién es ahora … un niño malo?**

**-Que esperen. - Gruñó hundiendo el rostro entre sus pechos y haciéndola dar un gritito. Sin más la alzó por la cintura y pataleando la cargó los pasos que los separaban de la cama. Sin demasiados miramientos la lanzó sobre el lecho. Ella se incorporó riendo.**

**-El vestido… vas a estropearlo. - Protestó mientras trataba de estirar el tejido con las manos. La ceja de Snape se disparó en un gesto socarrón, mientras buscaba su varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. **

**-Mmmmm… no es mi intención arrugarlo. - Ronroneó mientras con un pase de su varita el vestido desaparecía del cuerpo de la Gryffindor, dejándola vestida apenas con un revelador tanga de encaje negro y un pequeño liguero que sujetaba unas medias de seda negras. La joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la forma en que sus oscuros ojos escrutaban su cuerpo. - Así que… ¿Tienes otro regalito? - Canturreó mirando con interés la atrevida lencería.**

**Ella se incorporó riendo entre dientes, le encantaba cuando se comportaba como un niño travieso… tal vez le adelantaría su regalo de cumpleaños. Si… Harry y su fiesterita podían esperar. - Pero … no tenias que haberlo visto… aun. - Rió la chica mientras él comenzaba a inclinarse amenazadoramente sobre ella.**

**-Pues me apetece… comerme… Su boca se curvó maliciosamente. - Mi pastel de cumpleaños. - Extendió la mano en el aire. -Accio nata en spray. - Hermione abrió la boca para protestar… Lo había vuelto a hacer, había usado legeremancia con ella para saber lo que le tenia preparado. Había comprado ese bote en el supermercado muggle para usarlo esa noche… con razón no había puesto ninguna pega en ir con ella el día antes… Slytherin tramposo.**

**-Pero… no es justo, … era tu sorpresa. - Protestó la chica.**

**Destapó el bote y lo sacudió con energía, mantenía en la cara una expresión de niño travieso..**

**-Nunca puedes sorprender a un espía, Granger.**

**-Pero… -No terminó la frase unas ataduras invisibles sujetaron sus brazos y piernas extendidos sobre la cama. - Jodido tramposo.**

**Se encogió de hombros mientras apoyaba una rodilla entre sus piernas. - Soy Slytherin… - Contemplo la blancura de su cuerpo, sus hermosos senos redondos y prietos, coronados por aquellos pezones erectos de color oscuro. - Mmmm ¿Por donde empezaría? **

**-Severus… no … la fies… aaaaaaahhh. - Gimió la chica al sentir el frío chorro de nata sobre su pezón derecho, su piel entera se erizó por el placer que le proporcionaba el contacto de la nata. Snape estudiaba divertido sus reacciones. - …taaa… - Terminó de gemir cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que le aplicaba otro chorro a su gemelo. Abrió de nuevo los ojos para ver que previsor, ya había desaparecido también sus ropajes y solo llevaba el apretado boxer negro. ¿Tenia que atarla? - No es justooo. - Gimoteó.**

**-¿Y quien dice que lo sea? - Ronroneó inclinándose sobre sus senos y mirándolos con interés. Ella solo pudo estremecerse cuando su lengua paladeó lentamente la nata que cubría su pezón derecho. - Mmmmm… Delicioso… solo te faltan las velitas. - Se burló mientras ella abría la boca para sugerir que las conjurara. Snape alzó la vista y la miró enarcando una ceja. - Ni se te ocurra… o no te desataré. **

**Ella solo dio un respingo dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, estremeciéndose cada vez que le aplicaba nata, para después lamerla hasta no dejar ni rastro de su piel. Se retorció tratando en vano de soltar sus invisibles ataduras, mientras sentía la humedad bañar la diminuta prenda de encaje. Snape bajó la vista de sus turgentes senos, pasando por su estrecha y firme cintura para posarse en su pequeño tesoro, las aletas de su prominente nariz se ensancharon al aspirar el aroma de su excitación… Sonrió con suficiencia… pensaba disfrutar de su "regalito" un buen rato. **

**Hermione no pudo evitar reír, le hacia cosquillas al tiempo que extendía un chorro del spray desde el centro de sus pechos hasta su ombligo.**

**-Sev…erus… la fiestaaa. - Gimoteó de nuevo. Su lengua se desplazaba hacia abajo degustando la nata y sometiéndola a una placentera tortura. Lentamente fue llegando hasta su entre pierna, deslizó los dedos bajo el elástico presionando con la prenda en su húmeda hendidura. - Ohhh ssiii…- Suplicó retorciéndose.**

**-Yo te daré a ti fiesta. - Amenazó retirando la prenda a un lado para exponer su palpitante sexo. La chica alzó la cabeza para protestar ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.**

**-Es nuevo… que no…aaaahhh. - La fría nata la golpeó en sus húmedos pliegues. - … se…mancheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. - De no estar sujeta habría saltado al sentir la lengua del profesor deslizarse juguetonamente a lo largo de sus pliegues, deteniéndose en el pequeño botón de placer… Que lo manchara, que lo rompiera. Podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con el jodido tanga, y con ella también. - Diosss, Sevvv…. Siiii. - Gritó retorciéndose en sus ataduras invisibles. - Por favoooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Snape sonrió mientras continuaba manteniendo sus pliegues expuestos, aplicaba pequeñas cantidades de nata que devoraba con dedicación, una y otra vez haciendo que los gemidos y los gritos de la leona fueran subiendo de tono. Lamió su clítoris con una intensa sucesión de toques circulares, haciendo que la espalda de la chica se curvara hacia atrás y se sacudiera llegando a la cima. Justo cuando se rompía en el potente orgasmo, sus manos se liberaron y sus dedos se aferraron a la negra cabellera de su pareja, presionando más su cara contra su centro.**

**Lentamente abrió los ojos, mientras relajaba su acelerada respiración. Los oscuros ojos del su exprofesor la observaban con picardía, mientra se relamía con diversión, su negro cabéllalo alborotado y adherido al rostro. **

**-¿Decías algo de una fiesta? - Silbó divertido. **

**-Murcielagooo. - Gruñó incorporándose con gesto amenazante, él la miró alzando una ceja. - Me las pagaras. - Sin más tiró de él haciéndolo caer sobre ella. Enredó sus piernas en él haciéndolo girar para quedar encima. Y con rapidez le quitó el bote de nata de la mano. - Yo también quiero probar. **

**La chica lo sostuvo sin demasiada resistencia de espaldas sobre el colchón, sus manos apoyadas en su definido pecho, salpicado de antiguas cicatrices, y apenas unos rastros de vello oscuro, que se volvía mas intenso al llegar al centro de su vientre, le encantaba jugar a enroscar sus dedos con ellos. Con una sonrisa picara aplicó la nata formando una línea que cruzaba su pecho de un pezón a otro. Él comenzó a reír al notar la juguetona lengua de ella, lamiendo hasta el ultimo resto.**

**Extendió de nuevo la nata sobre la definida línea de vello que bajaba hasta perderse dentro del boxer. Alzó la cabeza para verla lamer, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, sin duda el mejor regalo de su vida… esa vida que ella había revuelto patas arriba. Rebanó la nata de su cuerpo, y sin demasiados miramientos tiró hacia abajo de la tienda de campaña en la que se habían convertido sus boxers, liberando su enorme erección ante su enrojecido rostro.**

**-Sucia, sucia… miss Granger. - Gruñó juguetón. Ella sonrió mostrando los dientes mientras esparcía la nata a lo largo de su eje. -Muy… - Dio un prolongado lametón desde su base. -… sucia… - Jadeó mientras ella le devolvía el favor esparciendo y lamiendo la nata sobre su miembro, llevándolo al borde de la locura.**

**Dando un gruñido animal reunió los pocos restos de su cordura, se incorporó y arrancándole una protesta la tiró de nuevo sobre el colchón, y la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo.**

**-¿ Quien… - Snape dio un lametón a su cuello mientras su erección tanteaba en su entrada. - … se ha olvidado… -Ella clavó las uñas en su espalda, al sentir como iba abriéndose camino lentamente. - de la fiesta… -La chica gimió al sentir que la llenaba por completo. Alzó las piernas que se enlazaron a sus caderas atrayéndolo más hacia ella.**

**-Ooohhh… - Jadeó mientras él comenzaba a embestirla con golpes secos y profundos. - SSIII… Snape… mierdaaaa… - Sollozó de nuevo, los finos labios del profesor se curvaron en una profunda mueca de satisfacción. - la fiesta… se puede ir…aaaaaaahhh - Otra fuerte sacudida. - Al … carajo…**

**El ritmo de las embestidas fue haciéndose mas errático hasta que las oleadas del nuevo orgasmo comenzaron a sacudir a la chica. Gritando como una poseída comenzó a sacudirse bajo él hundiendo sus uñas en su carne y arrastrando a Snape con ella, en uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Ambos se quedaron tirados en la cama, sin ganas ni fuerzas para moverse. **

**Hermione atinó a mover la cabeza, atrapada por el peso muerto del cuerpo de su pareja. Él apenas dio un gruñido adormilado al sentir que ella se removía. **

* * *

**Potter miraba nervioso el reloj, maldiciendo la impuntualidad de esos dos. ¿Cómo podía se Snape tan desconsiderado de llegar tarde a su propio cumpleaños? Pero peor le sentaba lo de Herms… -"¡Si es que todo lo malo se pega!" - Pensó con resignación. Se volvió a Ginny que charlaba animadamente con la nueva pareja de Ron, una animadora de Quidditch con mas cuya talla de sostén era inversamente proporcional al reducido tamaño de su cerebro… aunque bien mirado, así era perfecta para las pocas luces de su amigo. **

**El fogonazo verde en la chimenea le hizo volverse… por ella apareció su amiga del brazo del homenajeado. No le pasó por alto que los dos estaban algo sonrojados, los cabellos de Snape algo despeinados y algunos bucles de la chica fuera del lugar. **

**-Harry, Ginny. - Saludó la chica adelantándose hacia ellos ya abrazando a los dos. Ginny miró con una sonrisa al exprofesor que lucia un elegante traje de chaqueta negro muggle.**

**-Que guapo esta con ese traje, Snape. - Canturreó la pelirroja, Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado.**

**-Y no veas lo que me ha costado que se lo pusiera. -Rió la otra.**

**-Hermsss. - Saludó Ron acercándose al grupo con una bebida en la mano. Miró de arriba bajo a su amiga, el vestido negro que llevaba era tremendamente sexy… Severus frunció el ceño con odio… si a alguien no soportaba era al zanahorio. - Guauuu, estas para comerte.**

**Snape se deslizó a su espalda. Una sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro. **

**-Ya lo he hecho. - Gruñó.**

**Herms lo miró indignada mientras, sus dos amigos se miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, y Ginny estallaba en carcajadas.**

**Si que iba a ser una buena fiesta de cumpleaños.**


End file.
